YGO Meme
by Anime-GuardianAngel
Summary: I took on the challenge of filling out this meme! Check out the answers to some very entertaining questions! It's fun to do so give it try!


**This looked too fun to pass up so I've decided to do this myself. Nobody tagged me so I won't tag anyone at the end. Just do it if you want to and let me know please so I can read yours. Also, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

_**Unofficial Official Yu-Gi-Oh Meme for **_

**Q. 1: "Who's your favorite character(s)?"**

It's a three way tie between Yugi, Tea, and Seto. Yugi for his innocence, Tea for her loyalty to her friends and her "I won't take any junk" attitude, and Seto for the fact I can relate to him. He's played the part so well he's forgotten who he is underneath the cold icy exterior, just like I'm trying to find the real me, the girl who's been pretending to be something I'm not for too long.

**Q. 2: "What would happen if you met them?"**

Most of the gang just stood back in amusement as the scene before them. Joey and Serenity had just met a girl new to the area. The second she laid eyes on Yugi, she glomped him. Her exclaiming how cute he was didn't help the poor boy's case at all.

"So cute!" she cried out, squeezing Yugi once more. "Like a baby panda!" This laughter to erupt from Joey, Tristan, and Duke while Ryou, Tea, and Serenity looked at Yugi with apologetic expressions.

"Um, Anime," Yugi began. "Could you let go? I'm starting to lose feeling in my arms."

"Oh sorry," she sheepishly replied before letting go. "When I see something cute I can't always help myself." Looking away from the boy for a moment, the brown haired girl seemed to be struck with an idea. "I can prove you're cute. Just go up to the next person who comes over here and say 'Am I cute?'."

After a few persuading comments from the gang, Yugi finally agreed. He sighed as he waited for someone to come up, hopefully someone who didn't know him. But things weren't going his way when the group saw Seto Kaiba and Mokuba approaching. Yugi gulped before walking to the Kaiba brothers, knowing he wasn't going to hear the end of this for a very long time.

"Am I cute?" he asked in an exasperated tone, not bothering to hide the fact he didn't want to do this. The silence from the pair of brothers was broken by laughter coming from most of the group. "It was a dare," was all Yugi said in reply.

"Yugi that was hilarious!" Anime called, running towards the boy. She then noticed the two brothers. "Oh. My. Goodness."

Seto sighed as he prepared himself for another crazy fangirl raving. He was surprised to see she wasn't looking at him. He was shocked at what happened next though.

"SO CUTE!" she cried as she hugged Mokuba. "You're just so adorable!" Seto just looked at the girl hugging his little brother. She acted like he didn't exist!

"Let go of my brother," he growled. The green eyed girl blinked before letting go and looking at the older brother in a strange manner.

"Who are you?" she asked, shocking him beyond belief.

"Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp."

"Never heard of it."

"International chess champion."

"Do I look like a geek to you?"

"One of the top professional duelists."

"I don't keep up with dueling."

"... voted one of the hottest bachelors of the year worldwide?"

"I could care less about that junk, besides if you were worth knowing about I would know about you. In conclusion, you must not be too important."

Yugi and Mokuba watched the exchange with great entertainment as a verbal war broke out between Anime and Seto. Soon the rest of the group joined to watch. Only Seto seemed unaware of the victorious smirk that occasionally escaped from Anime. She knew who he was and was just enjoying herself by playing mind tricks with a worthy opponent.

**Q. 3: "Throw your favorite character(s) into your favorite fandom. How would they react?"**

"This is not happening," Seto growled under his breath, looking at the scene before him. "There is no way that this is happening. This must be some sort of prank by the Geek Squad."

The great Seto Kaiba had been transported to another world. A world that had strange creatures all over the place. If that wasn't bad enough, one such creature was wrapped around his leg. A baby Dratini had hatched from its egg and believe Seto was its "Momma". Things just couldn't seem to get worse for the poor CEO.

**Q. 4: "What's your favorite pairing?"**

Well, it's SetoxKisara but I think I'll write about another one of my favorite pairings, TristanxSerenity.

**Q. 5: "How would they confess to one another?"**

Tristan and Serenity sat down on a park bench, looking out at the water. The sun was starting to go down, painting the perfect picture for Tristan to finally confess his love to Serenity. Thankfully Duke was away on a business meeting and Joey was on a date with Mai.

"Serenity," Tristan gulped. "I-I really like you!"

"I like you too," she smiled. "You're a great friend."

"I mean as more than a friend," Tristan clarified. "I love you."

"Oh Tristan," Serenity gasped. "I love you too." With that, the two leaned in for a kiss. When their lips were almost touching, the sound of a camera going off was heard. Startled, the two turned towards the noise to see Anime holding a camera.

"That's going to go on the cover of my newspaper!" Anime proclaimed before running away from the scene.

**Q. 6: "What would their first date be like?"**

"I had fun tonight," Serenity said, looking at Tristan. They stood in front of her front door, their evening having come to an end.

"Me too," Tristan replied. "I'm glad Mokuba managed to keep Anime away this time."

"And Mai promised to keep Joey busy until I got home." Tristan smiled before leaning in for a kiss. Suddenly the door opened to reveal an angry Joey.

"Touch my sister and die," he growled, a baseball bat in hand. Tristan gave Serenity a quick kiss on the lips before being chased down the street by Joey, who kept yelling out threats if Tristan ever tried something like that again.

**Q. 7: "How would they look in each other's clothes?"**

"ANIME GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" Tristan shouted chasing the laughing girl. He was wearing the male version of Serenity's usual outfit while she wore the girl version of his. Anime had happened to pop by and take plenty of pictures.

"No way!" she yelled back. "Duke will pay a fortune for these!"

"ANIME!"

**Q. 8: "What would happen if someone stole your favorite character's favorite card?"**

Mokuba looked at the now crying full grown man as the man ran out of his brother's office. The black haired boy poked his head into said room to see what was up. He blinked when what he saw registered.

Seto Kaiba was frantically searching through a few of his brief cases. It was such an odd sight. The great and powerful CEO looked panicked. And ready to fire any idiot that was stupid enough to interrupt his search.

"Big Brother?" Mokuba quietly spoke, but loud enough to be heard.

"What is it Mokuba? I'm busy searching for my Blue Eyes White Dragon which some moron misplaced," Seto growled.

"Um, I was going to tell you I borrowed it for a drawing I was working on," the younger boy sheepishly explained. "I'm here to return it and see if you've seen Anime anywhere."

"Is it safe to come out now?" a female voice spoke from underneath the desk. Anime poked her head out, observing her surroundings. "Well it looks like it is. Mt. Kaiba won't be blowing up on me today!"

"Anime," Seto growled.

"I know, I know," she replied getting up. "'Get out o my office before I call security on you.' You say it every time. Try to think up something new." With that being said the brunette girl left.

"I like her," Mokuba smiled. "She's fun."

"You're grounded Mokuba."

"Aww! That's not fair! Just because you don't like her-"

"Shut up Mokuba."

**Q. 9: "Prince Atem and Bakura met as children?"**

... I have no idea.

**Q. 10: "Your favorite light/dark duo went grocery shopping?"**

An embarrassed Yugi, chaos, and stuff I can't even imagine.

**Q. 11: "Joey took over Kaiba Corp?"**

*runs to nearest bomb shelter*

**Q. 12: "Is your favorite character a champ or chump at DDR?"**

I'd say one's a champ and two are chumps.

Yugi: *passes out*

Seto: *beats up game for giving him a low score*

Tea: *still dancing* Come one guys, it's not that bad!

**Q: 13: "Time for a random iPod Shuffle Song Drabble.**

**Song- **_**Evacuate the Dance floor**_** by Cascada**

Music played throughout the club. The gang had decided to celebrate their graduation by going to the newest club in Domino. Tristan, Duke, and Joey had started flirting with girls right away. Yugi and Ryou sat in a booth, content with just watching all of the action. Tea was off on the dance floor, having a good time.

"Alright folks it's karaoke time!" the DJ announced, temporarily stopping the music. "Let's see who our lucky person is!" A spotlight went out around the club, looking for a victim. It stopped somewhere over the dance floor. "Alright! It's time for our lucky person to get on stage!"

Ryou and Yugi looked on with shock when Tea stepped on stage, confidence seemed to ooze out of her. To their surprise, a tall male also joined her on stage. They couldn't help but feel like he was familiar. Tea walked over to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. He nodded before he handed her two microphones, one which Tea promptly gave to the stranger on stage with her. With a curt nod from Tea, the DJ began to play the song.

"_Turn up the music, Let's get out on the floor, I like to move it, Come and give me some more, Watch me gettin' physical, And out of control, There's people watchin' me, I never miss a beat,_" Tea sang. "_Still the night, Kill the lights, Feel it under your skin, Time is right, Keep it tight, Cause it's pulling you in, Wrap it up, Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose._"

"_Feels like an overdose_," the stranger sang.

"_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor, Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound, Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me, Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground,_" Tea once more sang. By this time Joey, Tristan, and Duke had returned to the booth in order to find Yugi and Ryou. All five stared in shock as their friend continued to sing on stage.

"_E__verybody in the club_," the guy on stage sang once more.

"_Evacuate the dancefloor, Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound," _she sang. Tea's partner sang his part once more before Tea started up again._"Stop, this beat is killing me, Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground." _Tea flashed a smile at her partner before going on to the next verse. "_My body's aching, System overload, Temperatures rising, I'm about to explode, Watch me I'm intoxicated taking the show, It's got me hypnotized, Everybody step aside._" Her partner seemed as if he was unsure what to think of Tea's singing. The way she acted with him made it obvious he wasn't a stranger to her. "_Still the night, Kill the lights, Feel it under your skin, Time is right, Keep it tight, Cause it's pulling you in, Wrap it up, Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose._" The male brown haired teen sang his part once more, looking like he was starting to get somewhat bored of it. "_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor, Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound, Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me, Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground,_" Tea sang before nudging her partner to sing his part. When he was done Tea resumed her singing. "_Evacuate the dancefloor, Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound, Stop, this beat is killing me, Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground._"

"_Come on and evacuate, Feel the club is heating up, Move on and accelerate, Push it to the top, Come on and evacuate, Feel the club is heating up, Move on and accelerate, You don't have to be afraid,_" the blue eyed male sang. A familiar smirk formed on his face before he started to rap. "_Now guess who's back with a brand new track, That got everybody in the club going mad, So everybody in the back, Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang, Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby, Let me see you wreck that thang, And drop it down low, low, Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo." _He then resumed singing his next part. "_Everybody in the club!"_

"_Evacuate the dancefloor,_" Tea sang.

"_Everybody in the club."_

"_I'm infected by the sound."_

_"Everybody in the club."_

"_Stop, this beat is killing me, Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground,_" Tea sang. "_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor, Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound, Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me, Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground._"

"_Everybody in the club!_"

"_Evacuate the dancefloor, Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound._"

"_Everybody in the club__!"_

"_S__top, this beat is killing me, Hey, Dr. DJ let's burn this place down to the ground!_" Tea finished the song. The crowd roared with applause, Tea took a bow while her partner merely nodded.

"Give it up for Tea Gardner and Seto Kaiba!" the DJ yelled.

"KAIBA?" Five very surprised guys shouted.

"Who knew Moneybags could rap?" Joey commented. "Or even how to have fun?" The five would never be able to look at the CEO the same again.

* * *

**FINALLY DONE! This took me a few days since I was too lazy to do it all at once. Also this is over 2,370 words! Well it's now, according to Word, exactly 2,381.**


End file.
